Sólo quédate en silencio
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Un fic beio de La chica de cabellos miel y el chico de cabellos chocolates, inspirada en mi imaginación y en esa canción


Bueno es mi primer fic de digimon PUBLICADO, por que los otros han sido fracasos en mi carrera xD

bueno espero que les guste es fic, es dicado con todo mi amor los dejo con el único capi de este fic, esta inspirado en la canción de RBD, sólo quedate en silencio, titulo de este fic, el grupo NO me gusta, pero un día mientras cambiaba la radio la he escuchado y me calado en el fondo de mi corazoncito

y pues he decidido hacer esto

* * *

Sólo quédate en silencio

Entro a mi casa, como de costumbre, rayos la extraño tanto y esta tan cerca…

Creo que debería ir a hablar con ella, justo cuando cerré la puerta de nuestro apartamento, unimos las miradas, una vez más como las cien veces anteriores y pues estaba tan b ella como siempre, vestía con un holgado pantalón y una camisa de color azul, por dios, se ve tan bella ¿Qué hago?, mejor hablo, o ¿no?. Rayos parezco un chico de quince años con su primera enamorada, aunque lo es y la única, pero Tai rayos si sigo pensando así, me voy a morir pensando en ella, pero me dolió tanto

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo el chico de cabellos chocolates

- lo se – asintió la chica de ojos miel, con lagrimas en sus ojos

- porque lo hiciste – Dijo Tai¿Por qué lloraba?, sabia que si lloraba, a el se le rompía el corazón

- no lo se, entiende, pero te sigo amando – Dijo la chica, por Dios estaba tan arrepentida, y ver a Tai enfadado y dolido le dolía tanto, lo comprendía, pero quería su perdón, maldito Michael¿Por qué tenía que existir?

- Si me siguieras amando no lo hubieras hecho – Dijo Tai, por Dios, la indiferencia no le gustaba, ni menos a ella, su corazón, su todo.

**Te encuentro**

**Despierto**

**Me dices lo siento**

**Con una lagrima derramada**

Dime que aún me quieres – Dijo la chica mientras le brotaba una y otra vez las lagrimas de los ojos

- Me dolió – Dijo el chicos de cabellos chocolates, a la chica le seguían brotando lagrimas y eso era lo peor, cuanto deseaba correr a abrasarla dejarla entre sus brazos y aún más besarlas, había pasado un día de que la encontró con Michael y sentía que desfallecía sin poder tocas esos labios que solo correspondían amor

-Dame un beso – Dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a el, realmente, ella pensaba que desfallecía sin sus caricias, y aunque fuera el último, quería que cambiará de opinión, cielos si es que alguna vez lo había extrañado nunca había sido tanto tiempo como ahora, estaban tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos.

**Me abrazas**

**Me hielo**

**Me pides un beso**

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

-No me pidas eso por favor, lo que pasó es muy reciente y me dolió y mucho – respondió el chicos de cabellos chocolates, si no se alejaba, no sabría lo que pasaría.

-Cómo lo supuse, estoy muy segura tu nunca me amaste, sigues amando a Sora y me utilizaste – Dijo Mimí rompiendo en llanto

Si hace, mucho, pero mucho tiempo la había utilizado para tener a Sora, eso le había dolido tanto, pero sólo después se dieron cuenta de que Matt y Sora querían que probarán que se querían que se dieran cuenta de que se amaban y ahora estaban 15 años después a una semana de la que sería la mejor de sus vidas, totalmente enfadados, pero también totalmente enamorado del otro.

-Yo todavía te amo, pero no quiero seguir por lo que tú hiciste - El chico de color chocolate, lo único que quería era sacarla de sus casillas, que lo besará, por dios aún no sabia cual era la razón exacta de que se habían peleado, pero tenía su orgullo y debía ganar

-Pero perdóname por favor – Dijo ella acercándose a el

-No lo haré – Alejándose aún más de ella

**Solo espera un momento**

**Solo dime**

**No es cierto**

-Calla – La chica de cabellos marrones pronunció

-¿Qué? – Estaba loca ella, y el loco de amor por ella pensó Tai

-Quédate en silencio – Sentenció la chica, terminando las distancias entre ellos

A-ale-ja-ja-te – Dijo el chico

Acaríciame por última vez – Mimí estaba dispuesta, no dejaría que el chico, su amor verdadero, se fuera y por una estupidez de ella

**Solo quédate en silencio**

**5 minutos**

**Acaríciame un momento**

**Ven junto a mí**

-Abrázame y bésame por favor – Ella lo prisonió aún más y lo agarro de la barbilla

-Ya te lo dije no te amo – Por todos los dioses y divinidades, esa era la mentira más grande de toda su vida, era un estúpido

-Yo si – Y al finalizar su pequeña frase, acerco sus labios a los de él…

**Te daré**

**El último beso**

**El más profundo**

**Guardare mis sentimientos**

**Y me iré**

**Lejos de ti**

**De ti**

…Me aleja él

-Me iré de nuevo a Japón – dice con determinación, lo amo tanto y como quiero que se acabe esta agonía

-No, por favor no me dejes sola – Le imploró yo, no podría vivir ni un día sin él, de solo pensarlo lo extraño

-Ya lo he decidido – Dijo el chico una resolución clara, alejar a la chica lo suficiente por la cercanía lo perturbaba _demasiado_

- No puedes hacerme esto – Dijo la chica de miel cabellos

- Y lo que hiciste ¿tu?

Por favor, si ella lo amaba y el también, porque las cosas no podían ser sencillas, debían existir problemas, debían existir terceros, _debían_¿Por qué debían?

-Fue un error, pero por favor no te vallas – Realmente no quiero que se valla, pero que hago¿Por qué no existen manuales para llevarte bien con tu pareja en este tipos de situaciones?, creo que si salgo bien de esto, podría hacer algo parecido, es tan fácil dar consejos, pero tan difícil realizarlos, de la palabra al hecho has un gran abismo.

-Lo siento, ya he comprado el boleto- Esto es estúpido¿Qué tipo de mala excusa le doy?

- Me voy contigo, nos costo mucho para estar juntos – Dijo la chica de cabello ondulado

- Lo se y por eso me duele tanto – Dijo el cabello de desordenado cabello

- Te duele pero perdóname – Esta es mi última oportunidad

**Tengo tanto miedo**

**Es que no comprendo**

**Que fue lo que he hecho mal**

- Como te voy a perdonar, que voy a perdonar que te encontré besándote con tu prometido en la puerta de nuestro departamento – estaba enfadado, solo recordarlo, le revolvía la sangre, su Mimí besándose con Michael, _su _Mimí¿Tan posesivo era?

El chico ya estaba dispuesto a irse de ese apartamento, no sabía a donde ir, pero estar en ese departamento, el departamento de los dos desde hacia dos años

-Espera fue un error- No debía irse, si lo dejaba ir ahora, nunca más podría recuperarlo

**Me abrasas**

**Me hielo**

**Me pides un beso**

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

- No vuelvas a repetir que fue un error, no lo fue, tu lo amas – Si no quería sufrir más debía atenuarse a las consecuencias el chico de chocolate cabello

-Si no te amará nunca me hubiera entregado a ti- Ese era su último recurso, el primer día fue el mejor, el más lindo recuerdo que tenía de todos los que tenía con Tai, por favor que se acordará Tai y que no dudará más de ella

-No fue la primera vez- Eso le dolió a Mimí, más que nada en el mundo, el chico que ha estado amando durante más de siete años ahora dudaba de ella, dudaba de su amor…

**Solo espera un momento**

**Solo dime**

**No es cierto**

…de su amor

- No seas mentiroso, tu sabias que yo, no, nunca – Estaba ofendida, triste¿Cómo podía?

- No, tu me mentiste – esto era estúpido el chico de chocolates cabellos pensaba

- Nunca te mentiría – Si Tai no se callaba, lo mataba, estaba furiosa, y porque el no le creía algo que el sabía, pero tenía que pensar en trivialidades

- Te encontré con Michael besándote en la puerta de nuestro departamento y me dices que no mientes, por favor no seas cínica – Dijo el chico de chocolates cabellos

**Solo quédate en silencio**

**5 minutos**

**Acaríciame un momento**

**Ven junto a mí**

**Te daré el último beso**

**El más profundo**

**Guardare mis sentimientos**

**Y me iré**

**Lejos de ti**

- Perdóname, yo te perdone cuando te encontré con Sora llevábamos sólo una semana – Dijo Mimí, estaba enfadada, pero no desistiría a recuperar al amor de su vida

- Y ¿por que llevemos 5 años te da derecho a traicionarme?- Eso era estúpido¿que pretende?

- ¡NO!, no es eso, pero te entiendo, entiéndeme tú – La chica no tenía más cartas que jugar y no quería perder

**Dame tu mano**

**Devuélveme el aire**

**Y di que me amas**

**Que no eres culpable**

**Por lo menos un momento**

**Dime que esto no es cierto**

- Entiende ¡me dolió!- Dijo Tai

-¡¡¡cállate de una vez!!!- Gritó eufórica la chica de cabellos miel, mientras se acercaba

- Eres una mi…

Tai no pudo reaccionar, antes, pero Mimí ya lo tenía acorralado y lo estaba besando, pero no de una manera normal, si no una desenfrenada y apasionada, hasta que ninguno de los dos no podía aguantar la respiración aún más se separaron, los dos estaban jadeando y muy sonrojados.

Mimí aún tenía una oportunidad, lo había sentido en el beso, fue respondido y no de manera diferente, si no como la misma manera que ella amaba.

-¿me vas a perdonar? – preguntó inquisidoramente la chica

Jamás – Respondió el chico de chocolates ojos

**Solo quédate en silencio**

**Acaríciame un momento**

**Te daré el último beso**

**Guardare mis sentimientos**

**Y me iré lejos de ti**

**Solo quédate en silencio**

**5 minutos**

**Acaríciame un momento**

**Ven junto a mí**

**Te daré el último beso**

**El más profundo (el más profundo)**

**Guardare mis sentimientos**

**Y me iré**

**Lejos de ti**

- ¿Una última oportunidad? – Preguntó Mimí por última vez

- Solo si prometes no volverlo hacer – Tai, ya estaba decidido, aunque se lo propusiera, nunca podría dejar a Mimí por que no solo la amaba, si no que la quería tanto que solo verla llorar le partía el corazón, por todos los dioses del Olimpo amaba tanto a esa caprichosa chica que conoció a los cinco años, y que luego lo hostigó a los once y que lo enamoró a los trece.

- Jamás sabes ¿porque? – Dijo la chica, mientras abrasaba a Tai

- ¿Porque? – Preguntó Tai

- Porque te amo – Dijo la chica, nuevamente uniendo sus labios a los de él.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Lés gusto?

espero que si, bueno me debo ir

y cual quier cosilla, a mi Eriol-mail


End file.
